


Oliver Queen and The Mysteries of Asteria

by Chloecleo246



Series: Asteria and Oliver [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Chloecleo246
Summary: Disclaimer: i don't own Smallvillle





	1. My Name is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own Smallvillle

_My name is Asteria King,_

_And I need help, I can’t escape my past, I am stuck in a world, where I do not belong. I cannot remember the last time I was truly happy as an adult. Certainly, not now, as I must marry, the boy I hate, because of my parents, my brother cannot help me, I doubt he even knows the truth. My mother is a dangerous woman, I must obey her, that is the first rule of our twisted family. I want to escape, I wish I had run when I could have. Instead, I let it happen._

_Oh Ollie, I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m sorry I let you go, you were right._

_He can’t remember me, but I need to see him again, I don’t want them to hurt him. But I miss him so much. But life is never fair, everything has a price. The greatest power has the greatest weakness. Perhaps, I am what I am because of my power, or perhaps, this was always my fate, to live my life bound to others._

_My choice, I must choose, between duty and freedom, if I leave, will I ever be truly safe?_

_I must decide._

_Stay_

_Go_

_Stay_

_Go_

_Stay_

_Go_

_Ollie I need you_


	2. Breakups Suck

"I can't... I can’t share you with the rest of the world," Lois concluded, Oliver didn't know what to say, he want someone to share everything with, someone special, he hoped Lois might be the one, but she didn't agree, he couldn't figure out what to say to make her stay, so he watched gave him a hug and walked out of his apartment.  
He shut his eyes for a second before snapping them open, first he needed to fix all this mess and replace all the glass in front of the arrow room maybe not with glass this time he thought rubbing his ears slightly, he sighed he really didn't want to deal with that now but the last thing he needed was more people finding his dual identity so he made a few calls and within an hour the glass was replaced.  
  
**Time skip**  
  
He couldn't stay here, he changed into the Green Arrow and fled his apartment and roamed the streets for crime while trying to forget.  
When a scream broke through his thoughts.  
Instantly his instincts took over he ran over towards the screaming, he found five men attacking a girl, one covering her mouth tears rolling down her face,  


"Quit fighting!" Yelled one of the men  
The girl twisted slightly freeing her mouth "Never tell your boss to screw themselves" she snapped   
"Let her go" the words fell from his mouth without permission, as he ready’s his bow.  
He saw the group of guys scanning for where his voice came from. Aiming at the guy holding the girl he released the first arrow, it hit his shoulder causing him to let the girl go.

  
"It's him" one of the guys cried   
Oliver released another arrow.  
Which caused the bar to fall knocking out four of the five guys, the final guy snarled and pulled out a knife and pressed it against the girl’s throat,   
"One more arrow, Green Arrow and she dies" he growled   
"You wouldn't, because without me, you die" the girl said fear flickering in her eyes.

He smirked, “Not if they can’t find us,”    


Oliver released a third arrow at his hand cause him to drop the knife and the girl to turn around and punch him in the face.  
Oliver dropped down in front of her from where he was perched,  
"Are you ok?" He asked   
"Yeah I'm fin-" she started before falling forward.  
Oliver instantly caught her, “No-- no hospitals,” she forced out before falling unconscious. Oliver stood in the alley, _where can I take you?_ Indecision crossed his face, he sighed.

  
**Asteria’s POV:**

I blinked and looked around, "Where am I?" I asked out loud,   
"You're at my place," he answered, _that voice!_   
"Who are you?" I said sitting up, _it can’t be,_   
"Oliver Queen," he replied "Who are you?" _Ollie._  
"Queen? As in Queen Enterprises?" I muttered ignoring his question, "How did I get here?"   
"I found you in an alley you were unconscious," he started   
"Wh-" she winces as her hand flies to her head "Asteria" I said   
"What?" Oliver said confused, moving towards her. I gasped slightly, messy blond hair, chocolate brown eyes that meet mine, my heart starts racing.  
"My name, Queen" I said pushing my feelings down, rolling my eyes "Asteria,"  
"Asteria... have we meet before?" He asks, _you can’t remember,_

"Perhaps, but I don't think so," I said "Thank you," I added softly, _I’m sorry._  
“It's not a problem," he said pulling up the famous Oliver Queen smirk,  
"Do you always help people you find in alleys?" I asked looking at him with big blue eyes raising my eyebrows.

  
"No just the cute ones," he said winking,  
"Funny," I said standing up "I al-" only trip,   
"Careful!” Oliver said catching me,  
"-most laughed," I finished

"Do you always fall for guys? Or just me?" He said smirking helping me up, I pushed myself away from him,

“Very funny,” I said, “I'll see myself out,” _yes, I need to get away from you Ollie._ When I slipped, and collapsed.

 "I guess, I was unconscious for a reason," my hands fly to my head "Ah, ouch," I breathed deeply, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up," Oliver said frowning in concern, _you’re making it really hard to leave Ollie._

"I’m... I'm fiiii," I attempt to say, when my vision goes black as I slip out of awareness.

The last thing I hear him say is "I suppose you can stay here till morning,".

 

**Third Person:**

"Oliver?"

Oliver turns to see Clark standing behind him,

"Clark, good to see you, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked shifting Asteria in his arms slightly,

"I just spoke to Lois, I ah came to see if you were alright," Clark started, of course he did it's Clark "Oliver who is that?" He finished frowning slightly,

"Some girl, I rescued from some thugs," He said shrugging "She passed out just now,"

"Oh," Clark said "Is she alright?"

"I think so," Oliver said place her back on the couch, and walking out on to the balcony motion at Clark to follow,

"Oliver, she should be in a hospital," Clark said frowning,

"She didn't want to, she said no hospitals," Oliver said annoyed,

"I'm sorry," Clark said, pause, "About Chloe, I know you would never put her in danger,"

"Thanks," Oliver said "You know you suck at changing the subject,"

 

Clark smiled slightly "I'm just wondering why you’re interested in her,"

"Someone wanted something from her, it wasn't a random attack Clark," Oliver said frowning

"Does your mystery girl have a name?" Clark asked

"Yeah, she said her name was Asteria," Oliver said thinking back,

"Asteria? That is an interesting name," Clark said "I can run it past Chloe if you like,"

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Oliver said "Thanks Clark,"

"It's not a problem Oliver," Clark said smiling vanishing in a flash,

 

Oliver smiled and walked back inside, I know I've seen you before he thought I just have to remember, he sighed and scooped her back up and put her in one of the spare rooms,

Before heading back to the kitchen and grabbed a drink, when his phone rang,

"Hello," Oliver said,

"Oliver it's Chloe, I found your mystery girl," Chloe said,

"Why do you and Clark call her that?" Oliver said perplexed,

"Never mind that Oliver, so it seems that Asteria's last name is King," Chloe said excitement in her voice .... "Oliver?"

 

"I'm sorry did you say King?" Oliver said blinking in confusion, "Because last I checked The King’s Family have blond haired children, not black, and live in Italy,”

"Did you learn nothing from tonight, it's easy to change your appearance," Chloe said, he could hear her typing furiously, "According to my quick search about her, she broke off a three-year engagement, and moved well everywhere,"

"So why is she in Metropolis?" Oliver asked,

"She got a job offer, from hmm it doesn't say," Chloe said,

"Thanks Chloe," Oliver said King hmm

"Oliver, don't do something stupid," Chloe said

"........"

"Oliver?" Chloe asked,

"Bye Chloe," Oliver said ending the call and downing the drink in his hand and grabbing another,


End file.
